1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vehicle accessories, and more particularly to a safety hand rail for a van.
2. Description of the Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,072,339; 4,266,318; 4,626,016; 4,912,808; 5,104,169 and 5,519,917 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse vehicle hand rails.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient and practical safety hand rail for a van.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a need for a new and improved van hand rail and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.